


Keep Moving

by kattahj



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the nature of atoms to keep moving. Calvin draws some conclusions from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Moving

"I saw this thing on TV," Calvin said.

"Mhm." Hobbes turned over on his back. He was completely uninterested in anything besides sleep, but he knew Calvin wouldn't shut up any time soon. He had that voice.

"They said atoms don't stop moving until they reach absolute zero. Then they sort of... freeze."

"Yeah." Hobbes stretched out so that Calvin could scratch his belly. To his disappointment, Calvin just kept talking.

"It's in the nature of atoms to keep moving. What if it's in my nature as well? What if it's unnatural to be still?"

"It's natural to be still if you're sleeping."

Calvin was getting worked up now. "I've already been sitting still for hours in school! What if the rest of the day wasn't enough? What if I turn into a frozen lump in my sleep?"

"All right, all right," Hobbes said, sitting up. There was no point in trying to calm Calvin down when he was like this. "What do you want us to do?"

Calvin thought for a moment and then jumped out of bed. "Come on."

He disappeared out the door, and Hobbes contemplated going back to sleep, but soon a jazz rhythm came from downstairs. It made his tail swing, and his whiskers twitch, until finally he gave in and jumped out of bed too, taking the steps downstairs in three giant leaps.

Time for a dance party.


End file.
